vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Retsu Unohana
|-|Unohana Retsu= |-|Unohana Yachiru= Summary Retsu Unohana (卯ノ花 烈, Unohana Retsu), formerly known as Yachiru Unohana (卯ノ花 八千流, Unohana Yachiru), was the captain of the Fourth Division in the Gotei 13. She was one of the oldest and most experienced captains, and was the Soul Society's best healer, as well as the first person to wield the name Kenpachi. Her lieutenant was Isane Kotetsu. She also formerly served as the Captain of the 11th Division. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C Name: Unohana Retsu/Yachiru Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: At least 2000+ years (older than Kyoraku, Ukitake, Sasakibe) Classification: Shinigami, Former Captain of the 4th and 11th Divisions, The First Kenpachi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordswoman, Pseudo Flight, Healing, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take her reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost her speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (One of the most powerful Captains of the Gotei 13. Should be at least comparable or superior to the likes of Shunsui and far superior to pre-timeskip Tōshirō) Speed: Relativistic (Superior to Nanao and Nemu) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class Durability: At least Large Island level (Should be no less durable than the likes of Shunsui and Tōshirō) Stamina: Very high. Much weaker characters can fight with injuries that would be fatal to even the hardiest of normal humans, comparable characters can fight with injuries such as large holes clean through the torso. Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Her Zanpakutō, Minazuki Intelligence: Along with her general skill of healing, she is able to detect the smallest details in her patients. This aids her in her healing. She can detect anomalies and problems lesser healers would not. She can tell by a simple look what type of medical attention, if any, is needed. Her powers of perception were great to deduce that Aizen's elaborate illusion of a corpse doll wasn't real and that Aizen was perpetuating a much larger scheme. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shunpo: A Shinigami movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Shikai: The initial release to a Shinigami's Zanpakutō. It is activated by a command while declaring the name of the Zanpakutō Spirit. It changes the shape of the Zanpakutō and/or granting special abilities. Bankai: The ultimate and final release to a Zanpakutō. The difference in power between Shikai and Bankai is generally around 5-10 times more powerful. Even though Bankai is the final stage of a Zanpakutō, it does not mean the Shinigami's growth ends there. A Bankai, especially one recently obtained, can evolve even further as its Shinigami gets stronger. Minazuki : Minazuki can create limbs to land on, and heal anyone it has consumed via the numerous ointments it stores in its belly. File:Ep55Minazuki.png|Minazuki File:Ch526Pg5UnohanaBankai.png|Bankai: Minazuki Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Female Characters Category:Captains Category:Chi Users Category:Shinigami Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Leaders Category:Healers Category:Spirits Category:Doctors Category:Sadists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Criminals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Good Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 6